


Oh The Life We Live

by SassyCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English, but people only know you as Dirks boyfriend.<br/>Your name is Dirk Strider, people don't call you a player but you know they're thinking it.<br/>Your name is Dave Strider, not that anyone really gives two shits.<br/>Your name is John Egbert, and you're determined to get your classmates to stop calling you straightedge.<br/>Your name is Katkat Vantas, but to your classmates, you're name is fuckass.</p><p>Everyone goes to the same school, but the only thing really tying them all together is how much their lives really suck dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jake "Dirks boyfriend" English

([polyvore set that inspired me to write this](http://www.polyvore.com/jake_dirks_bf_english/set?id=116772141))

 

Your name is Jake English, but people only know you as Dirks boyfriend. You wouldn't have a problem with this, if you and Dirk were in fact dating. You and him broke up a month ago, the school just hasn't caught up yet. No matter how many times you say you aren't. On a different subject, of course the pistol in your bag is only for self defense, nothing else.

Okay that last statement was a lie. You have a plan for your trusty pistol. Just thinking about this makes your hands shake. Maybe you shouldn't go through with this. The'res tons of ways to get something out of someone. You've never been this nervous to hold your gun before. Of course it's not loaded, so you can't do any real damage, but what if you get arrested for having it.

You wipe your sweaty palms on the sides of your shorts as you walk to where you know he'll be. Your heart beat is slowly elevating as you start to reach your destination. Right before you get there though you stop, and pull the pistol out of your bag and shove it into your jacket pocket, then proceeded forward. As you reached the football field, you looked Dirk right in the eyes and walked under the bleachers. He followed, putting out his cigarette, just like old times.

He walked up to you and you pulled out the pistol pointing at his chest. He stopped right before the barrel hit his chest. "Why do you have that Jake?" Even scared he tended to be overly calm.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Your voice came out calmer then you thought it would. It scared you that much more.

"I'll tell you the truth about whatever you want, just put the gun away." You could hear the slight panic in his voice. He never was fond of your pistol's. Not fond of guns at all actually.

"Then you can still tell me the truth with me pointing this at you, mate."

Dirk ran his fingers though his hair. "This is about the break up, isn't?" I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice anymore. "I didn't break up with you because I thought that you had stopped loving me." He swallowed whatever lump was in his throat. "I broke up with you because I cheated on you. I don't deserved you Jake. I"

You cut him off. "That's not your call Dirk. Who was it?" Your voice came off as calm, but you knew that he would hear the bite in your words.

"Roxy. But i"

Cut off again. "Okay. I forgive you." You drop the gun from his chest and pocket it.

"How can you just forgive me? You should hate me." Dirk took a step towards you.

"Because I love you. So hating you, isn't an option." You took a step towards him as well, then took off his shades. He looked like he was about to break down crying. You probably did as well, but this is new to him. You capture his lips in yours in a soft yet passionate kiss. But just as he starts pulling you closer, you pull away. "But we're over. For good Dirk. I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye." You whisper against his lips then walk away before you see him cry. Or better yet, before he see you cry.

You held it together as best you could while walking home. Once you reached your room, you lost it. Shaking, sobbing, cursing, all of it. You sat on your bed and grabbed the pistol out of your jacket pocket and pointed it to your temple, finger on the trigger. After a few deep breaths you closed your eyes and finally pulled the trigger.

*click*

Then again

*click*

and again

*click*

After the third click you just lowered it into your lap. You sat for a few seconds before angrily throwing the gun at your wall. As it hit it went off and shot the wall behind you. And just like that, you started crying all over again.


	2. Karkat "fuckass" Vantas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer. most of the chapters will be in 2 parts probably. maybe 3 depending on the person i guess. enjoy.

[(polyvore set that inspired this chapter)](http://www.polyvore.com/karkat_fu_kass_vantas/set?id=116766402)

Your name is Karkat Vantas, but no one at your school calls you by your name. No, you’re known as fuckass to your fellow classmates. This nickname has gotten you in more trouble then it should have with your father. And you just want to get through high school without killing yourself, but you guess that’s to much to ask.

You think about how much you hate yourself as you get kicked in the ribs for the second time today. You're pretty sure that the guy, who is currently beating all of the hatred he has for his father into you, cracked several of your ribs. That's gonna be hard to hide from your mom.

Another swift kick and he was done. He walked away chuckling to himself, leaving you to clean up after yourself and try to walk home without passing out. Sitting up, holding your ribs as you do so, you wipe the blood from your mouth.

"You really shouldn't let them treat you like this Karkitty." It was Nepeta, she was the only person, you knew of, that didn't call you fuckass. You wish she would though. You wish she'd just leave you alone.

"Fuck off Nepeta. You know how I feel about you fucking hanging around me." You try to put as much venom in your words as you can possibly manage. But no matter what you say, you know she wont leave you the fuck alone.

"Don't be a dick to the only purrson at this school that's willing to help you." She reached out her hand for you to take. Like always, you took her hand.

"Why do you even fucking care?" She wrapped her arm around your waist. She was stronger then she looked.

"Because no one else does. And I actually find you cute." She seemed so matter of fact when she said no one else cared. It hurt you, or maybe that was her iron grip on your waist.

"You're gonna get yourself fucking killed helping me like this."

She just shrugged. "I can take care of myself Karkitty. I'll be purrfectly fine."

She seemed so full of herself for only being 5'5" and not really appearing to have any weapons on her person. But you knew nothing about Nepeta now that you thought of it. Only thing you knew was that she tended to hang out with the strongest kid in school.

Once you both reached your home, you expected her to let you go and be on her way. But she didn't, you cursed her in your head as she grabbed for your keys. "I fucking got it." You practically growled at her.

Once you got the door open, you tried to wiggle out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. She even started walking into the house. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm walking you into your house. I don't see a reason why I shouldn't silly." She practically purred as she stepped into your home. Dad wasn't going to like this.

"I could think of several fucking reasons why you shouldn't fucking be in my house." But it seemed like your dad wasn't home. Thank god.

"Karkat! Language!" That was your mother. Married to a mob boss and she still hates cussing. "Oh well aren't you just adorable." She was addressing Nepeta. "Are you the girlfriend?"

You shrank into yourself, praying that Nepeta would just let you go and leave. She didn't. "Oh no. I'm just helping him home. The bullies really did a number on him this time." She told the truth, which was worse.

You groaned and perpared yourself for the babying you where about to get. "Oh dear! I thought you said you had taken care of the bullying problem. Honey, what would your father think?" She took you from Nepeta and kissed your head.

"Why do you think I said I took care of it mom?" You just glared at the ground, really not wanting to have this conversation in-front of Nepeta, or at all.

"The next day your father has a day off we're going up to your school to have a talk with your principle." She kissed your head once more before directing her attention back to Nepeta. "Now, dear, you may go home. Thank you so much for helping him home. But I'm sure if his father sees you when he first comes home he'll have a fit." Your mom always knew how to kick people out the nice way. But she also knew when force was needed. She wasn't the wife of a member of The Midnight Crew for nothing.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Karkitty." With that she left.

"I'm going to have your father give you a knife for protection from now on. I will not tolerate this. The son of Spades Slick will not get beaten up at school. You shouldn't let them do this! Now go and wash up. I want you out of the shower before your father gets home and certainly before dinner is ready." She ushered you towards the stairs before going into the kitchen. You didn't dare disobey your mother. She'd do you in more then the bullies ever could, and she was your fucking mother. Who in their right mind fucking disobeys their fucking mother without a second thought? No one, that's fucking who. 

As you stood in the shower with the hot water running over your many bruises, you realized that your mom said something about your dads next day off. He never had days off, because he didn't have a normal job. Why would she say anything about your dads work while Nepeta was standing there? You shook your head in an attempt to clear it. You didn't have time to stand here and ask yourself stupid questions. You have 5 minutes to finish this shower and you weren't going to fucking waist it on thinking. 


	3. Dave "loser" Strider

[(polyvore set that inspired me to write this)](http://www.polyvore.com/dave_loser_strider/set?id=116786965)

 

Your name is Dave Strider, not that anyone in the school care. You're a looser, but not enough to get beat up for it. Being invisible to the whole student body can be a huge plus. You get away with doing things that would other wise get you suspended, or worse.

Okay, maybe not suspended or worse. But that makes you sound cool doesn't? That's all you've ever really wanted to be, was cool. Sure, being a twin was okay. Sure when you were younger being a twin was cute, but now all your bro really does for you is help you with your sexual frustration. You of course being the underline cause of Dirk and Jakes break up. Even though the hole school thinks he fucked his half sister. You haven't apologized enough to Roxy for covering for you both.

You send her a quick apology text before you jump out of the first floor boys bathroom window. She, like she has a million times before, just replies with a heart saying that you don't have to keep apologizing. But You do, because you fucked up her life.

She's taking a "sick" day today. Though you don't blame her after what happened on Monday. You inwardly cringe as you think about it, brushing the dirt off of your hands onto the thighs of your jeans. Of course Dirk blamed himself for what happened. Like he could have actually gone to school with how sick he was. What would he have done? Puked on the abusers? Sure he could have, but he probably would have just gotten the shit kicked out of him till you showed up.

You shook those thoughts out of your head. Things where becoming way to complicated and you didn't think that things would ever be like this. You almost wish Dirk told Jake the truth. But you're glad he didn't. Fuck, that would have been worse.

As you reached the bleachers of the sports field, you saw someone passed out underneath them. You would have just left him there if you hadn't seen blood on him as you walked closer. Nudging him with your foot caused him to groan. So naturally, you did it again.

"Fuck off." His voice was slightly horse, almost like a 30 year old smoker but not quite.

"Normally I would, but you're bleeding dude. You should go to the nurse." You leaned down and tried to get a better look at his face. It looked like his nose had been broken and he had a serious black eye forming. His red hair had so much dirt in it, it looked more brown then red anymore. His skin was fare with minimal freckles, face also covered in dirt and some blood as well. What the fuck happened to this guy.

Just then he peeked up at you through one eye, then made some noise that sounded like a growl. "I thought I told you to fuck off?" His eyes were a brownish-orange color, like sunlight shinning through a glass of whisky.

"And I told you that you need to go to the nurse. Come on shitdick, lets go." You grabbed his arm, not that you got anywhere. He completely dead weighted.

"Fuck you asshole. I'm not going to the fucking nurse. I don't even know who the fuck you are." He jerked his arm away from you, causing you to loose your grip, sending him back to the ground with a thud. "Ahh, fuck!" He landed on his other arm, thus pinning it under himself. What else was broken in this guys body.

"Fine. My name's Dave, Dave Strider. Now what else is broke in your body, cause if it's not just your nose then you're right, you can't go to the nurse." His gaze left yours and opted for look at the ground beside him.

"My ribs are bruised pretty bad and I'm pretty sure the wrist pinned under me is broken." He was so quiet when he spoke, it seemed like it didn't suit him. Not that you would know, you just met him.

"What the fuck happened to you dude?" "I don't think that's any of your fucking business." Back to being loud you guess.

"Well, you know what is my fucking business?" He glared up at you, as if saying what. "Your fucking name. I gave you mine, now you give me yours so maybe we could actually get some progress in healing your fucked up body."

"Karkat. My name is Karkat Vantas."

"Well Vantas, school doesn't let out for another - " You pull out your phone to check the time. " - 20 minutes. But after that I'ma take you someplace to get your shit together, that isn't a hospital."

He looked at you indifferently."And where the fuck are you going to take me?"

You smirk putting your phone, along with your hands, into your pocket. "I'm gonna take you to my Bro."


End file.
